of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Work in progress, please provide suggestions in the page chat so we can work on this together, do not edit page on your own. Currently this is in development. Werewolves are wolf shapeshifters. Decended from the union of Hora, and Wolf the Werewolf blood line carries a legacy of brutal savagry. History The werewolf lienage begins with the mating of a Forest Nymph (Hora), and the Alpha Male of a grey wolf pack. The earliest were brutes who used their alternative human forms as a tool for the hunt (just another monster hunted by the Order) Appearance The appearance of the werewolf mostly (yellow eyes most common, wolf/hybrid form color is hair color. Eyes may be oddly human in such forms) Types (Blood concentration should effect power, some may only be able to go into a hybrid state, need to consider heavily. Some might just get some attributes, like sprouting wolf years, or wiskers when injured as they tap into supernatural strength.) Dinte (Altered Human) (Hybrid State only, the weakest of the Werewolves. Tend to be servants of more powerful werewolves, such as the one that granted them their power) Half Bloods (Werewolf+Human) (Possibly those who can only enter a hybrid state) Werewolf (Werewolf+Werewolf) (Born Werewolves) Wolfkin (Hora+Wolf) (Savage, Primal, powermongers. Tend to become Tribal/Pack Leaders.) Tribes (Should probably have some sort of Pack system to go along with the popular clan system of the Vampires, but not all werewolves live in packs, only primatives, or true wolves. I guess they'd call urban wolves 'dogs' as a degenerate term. Actually that sounds like a good idea. Wolves, and Dogs.) Wolf Tribes are tribes most akin to their primative side. They tend to dwell in rural areas. (Wolfkin, Werewolves, and Dente) Dogs are those who are more akin to Humans, often being of mixed decent. They tend to dwell in urban areas. (Werewolves, Half Bloods, and Humans) Bites (Need to clairify the 'bite not make you a werewolf aspect' in the sense that no that does not happen. As explained with the Vampires) Becoming Werewolf (Born one, or ritual blood exchange) Powers, and Weaknesses (Feel free to suggest some powers, and drawbacks in the chat) Werewolves have the following drawbacks. *Blood Crave - (Blood Crave is to be something to do with the hunt, sort of like getting the seant, and not being able to let go, it might involve the taste of blood) *Holy Weapon Susceptability - A wound by a Tiste Longa weapon, or an object infused with Divine Light (by a Tiste Longa for example), will cause extreme pain. This makes such weapons extremely effective against them. *Moon Gaze - (Transform under full moon?, consider having only some types, like highly concentracted wolfbloods. May not be imposed) *(Pain based transformation) Powers of the Werewolf. *Hybrid Form - (Self explainitory, might be at will) *Hyper Healing *Supernatural Perception - (A lesser form of the Hora power) *Supernatural Stength - Werewolves are stronger then humans, bbeing able to lift a ton with ease, and break though most materials while still managing to punch non-fatally, should they so desire. *Wolf Form - The Werewolf can take on the physical form, and attributes of the Wolf (gain some inhanced senses, others degrade) Category:Factions Category:Lore Category:Damned Category:Unfinished Pages